Task Force 141
Task Force 141 is a third level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough 141 are sent to go after Khamenei and Ahmadinejad, the new guy Green goes after Ahmadinejad with the squad. They non-lethally take him down and then Green and Donald are sent back to Tehran and must take down Khamenei. They encounter some armed forces in Tehran. Then get through the armed forces and manage to get half up before encounting more troops. MacTavish and Price rejoins the chase. They see Khamenei jump across the roof. Price advises Green that they have fifth freedom on Khamenei which means they have liscense to kill. Khamenei then stops somewhere unseen and calls Raul Castro. Private Mills goes for a paint ball technique and tries to force him surrender but he is shot by some Iranians. Khamenei is then on the move again. Green spots him but he was to quick for a shot. Khamenei is trapped by a dead end. The squad approaches Khamenei. Green remembers that they have license to kill and takes the shot. But Khamenei has body armour and it doesn't harm him. More Iranian approach from behind. The squad takes care of the Iranians but Khamenei climbs the wall and runs off again. Green follows. Khamenei comes across a gap and Green shoots him in the leg and Khamenei fails the jump and falls to his death. Transcript Briefing (Intro same as Enemy of my Enemy flyby.) (Wolf Logo changes to the Task Force 141 logo) Ingame (Level starts off with Soap driving a car and following a green van.) *Captain Price: Soap, I need a sitrep. *Soap: No sign of Ahmadinejad yet. *Captain Price: Copy that, Price out. (The van stops and Ahmadinejad walks out.) *Soap: Got a positive ID on him. Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him. *Captain Price: Roger that. (Ahmadinejad shoots them with a M9.) *Soap: He's open fire on them! We after go on foot to get him! (Soap, Green, Mills and McDonald all chase after Ahmadinejad.) *Soap: Take his leg, Green. *SSGT Green: Don't have a shot. *Soap: Damn it. (They follow him into the alley.) *SSGT Green: Taking the shot. (He shoots him in the leg. The camera blacks out then changes to an APC.) *Soap: Green, this'll take a while. Go back to Tehran and see if you can find Khamenei. (They start to head back.) *Khamenei (Over Radio): (Translated) We have intruders in Tehran! Don't be alarmed, shoot them on sight! My men will come over and help you defend this city. *SSGT Green: Looks like we'll have company. (They get to a house and a randomly generated soldiers is killed.) *PVT Mills: Man down! Medic! Iranian Forces are here. (They engage the Iranians.) *Gen. Rogers: Staff Sergeant Robert Green gimme a sitrep over! *SSGT Green: Sir, we've encountered Iranian Armed Forces and we're on search for Khamenei! Over! *Gen. Rogers: Roger that, check back with me when you've completed your main objective. Rogers out. (They get through some of the Iranians and go half way up.) *Iranian: Surrounded you Pomy bastards! (They encounter more Iranians.) *SSGT Green: Fat chance! Mills throw some flashbangs! *PVT Mills: I'm on it. *SSGT Green: McDonald cover him. *LCPL McDonald: Copy that. (He throws a flashbang and then they take out the dazed Iranians.) *Captain Price: Green, this is Price. We've found the location of Khamenei. Mills get to the rooftops. *PVT Mills: I'm on it! (More Iranians are encounted and Green and McDonald see Khamenei jump a roof.) *LCPL McDonald: Sir, we have a visual. Khamenei just jumped the roof. *Captain Price: Be advise we have the Fifth Freedom rights, Licensed to Kill. *SSGT Green: Copy that, sir. (They push through the Iranians.) *Soap: Don't get pinned out there you two! Hold off the Iranians as long as you can, use your flashbangs or stuns. (They continue to fight.) *Khamenei: (Translated) Raul, I've encountered the Task Force 141 and we are unable to supply you with weapons. *Raul: Take care of them, then give me your weapons you swine or it'll be your head! (They continue up the city.) *PVT Mills: Surrender! (He is seen shot several times.) *LCPL McDonald: MILLS! (They move up and Green spots him.) *LCPL McDonald: Take the shot, Staff Sergeant! *SSGT Green: Don't have a shot! (They continue.) *Captain Price: He has reached a dead end! Soap and I have him! *SSGT Green: Roger that, sir! (They catch up with them.) *Khamenei: Even if you kill me, you're going to have this whole city after your ass! *Captain Price: License to Kill, Green take the shot! (He shoots him and nothing happens.) *Khamenei: BULLET PROOF VEST! *Captain Price: BOLLOCKS! (More Iranians come to aid there leader.) *Soap: TAKE 'EM OUT! (They take a few out and Khamenei makes a break for it.) *Captain Price: Green, go after him! (He solely goes after him.) *Khamenei: To slow, pops! (He comes across another roof. Green shoots him in the leg and he falls to his death.) *SSGT Green: See ya later. Sir, Khamenei is dead. General this is Green, He is dead. *Gen. Rogers: Copy that. (Level ends) Category:Missions